<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the perverse atrocities that hide beneath your feet by decompdoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975385">the perverse atrocities that hide beneath your feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompdoll/pseuds/decompdoll'>decompdoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Intoxication, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompdoll/pseuds/decompdoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty stranger and a very drunk, very gullible Sid meet on an unfortunate Saturday night. Nothing could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey Jordison/Sid Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the perverse atrocities that hide beneath your feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god i am just smashing fic out lately huh? possible triggers include messy biting, dubiously consensual blood drinking (never thought i'd say those words), and very minimal drug mention. also mentions of prostitution, although it's implied that sids just assuming things/its just a manipulation tactic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey."</em>
</p><p>Sid spun to face the seemingly disembodied voice too fast and his vision swung more than it should have, smearing right over its source.</p><p>He wasn't <em>that </em>drunk, or at least, he didn't think he was until now. It took him a moment to recognize the monochromatic form slowly slinking towards him as a person, aided by them snapping their fingers a few times to focus his attention.</p><p>It was a man, albeit a man who he probably would have assumed was a woman if it weren't for his voice, dressed up in vinyl and faux fur with his hands in his coat pockets. Long black hair swayed around his pale face, barely stirring from the wind.</p><p><em>"Hey," </em>he repeated, trotting slow up to Sid on boots too big, too solid for his frame.</p><p>
  <em>"You look lonely, stranger." </em>
</p><p>Sid didn't say anything, he tried to mouth as much as a greeting but his jaw didn't want to cooperate.</p><p>He didn't get approached by streetwalkers often; maybe they could tell he was too poor to be a client. There weren't even that many around here as far as he knew, but he'd never seen this guy before. He knew he'd recognize him if he'd seen him around before; he's got this kind of, off, maybe, look to him. Like there's something major missing, but Sid couldn't figure out what it was. So, he took another swig from the plastic cup he nearly forgot he was holding. </p><p>The strange man proceeded to push things and walk a little too close for comfort, clicking as he went. </p><p>Sid blinked at him, unconsciously rocking in place.</p><p>From what little distance there was, he could pick out every flaw in his features-- or more accurately, a lack thereof. It was damn near uncanny how blank his face was of any scars or human texture, city lights simply glossing over his skin. It made Sid vaguely uncomfortable, but he was probably more smashed than he thought he was.</p><p>
  <em>"What's the matter? You're real quiet."</em>
</p><p>Sid swallowed nervously.</p><p>"Uh, I don't have any money on me, man. 'M sorry."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry about it."</em>
</p><p>The gushy techno-hiphop hybrid pouring from the walls of the club they stood outside of seemed to get louder, or maybe he was just getting quieter. Something in his chest goes cold and he feels guilty all of a sudden.</p><p>"My name's Sid,"</p><p>It's not like he expected the streetwalker to hand over his full legal name and every other nickname, he wouldn't be peeved if he was just given some obviously fake girl's name, but at least that'd be <em>something.</em> Instead of saying a word, he just smiled, tight lipped, and plucked the red cup out of Sid's hand without hesitation.</p><p>Sid stared at him in near bewilderment as he sloshed it once, glanced in, then tipped his head back and knocked down whatever liquor was left. He couldn't remember what it was in particular, making note of how his nails looked freshly painted when he nonchalantly tossed the cup to the ground and set his sights back on Sid.</p><p>The kid didn't waste any time seizing what space there was and looking him right in the eyes as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, saying something Sid couldn't quite make out or understand, before blinking slow and loosening his grip. </p><p>Sid had read something somewhere about cats blinking slowly to show affection, and really thinking of it, the guy did remind him of a cat, with his black claws and liquid movements, sleek fur and hellish cool eyes, he had to wonder if he had fangs like one.</p><p>He slipped their hands together, Sid hadn't realized that he was still holding his up, and pulled it to his chest.</p><p>"<em>I make great company on a night like this, free of charge. Come with me?"</em></p><p>It sounded like a question and he planned to answer with another question, something like "How do you <em>profit</em> working like that?" or "Are you going to mug me?", but the man didn't give him the chance to speak before changing his hold to Sid's wrist and giving him a gentle, but firm tug off the wall.</p><p>His eyes flicked over him briskly, slowly walking him backwards until he reluctantly nodded and was immediately taken into a stumbling jog through the alley beside them that he hadn't even noticed beforehand. </p><p>The world spun and swam beneath his feet, so much so that he was concerned he just might fall through it. He stayed up though, thanks to his partner for the night. He would've given him a <em>thank you </em>smile, he was really good at those, if he hadn't suddenly been turned around and thrown up against yet another brick wall. Did they have anything else to make these places out of? There's a knee pressed up between his thighs and a hand on his neck.</p><p>"<em>Kiss?"</em></p><p>Sid didn't know what else to do. So, he nods to that too. His eyes glinted excitedly, and he grinned with his teeth, something was off or maybe the DXM from earlier wasn't quite done with him yet, he didn't get to think before a shockingly cold mouth is on his.</p><p>The streetwalker slung his other arm over Sid's shoulder as they leaned into each other, making the effort to tug his hood down, and he's still admittedly, pretty scared to put his hands on him, but he wasn't sure why. Hesitantly, he moved his arms to cross over the small of his back.</p><p>He kissed like he was trying to hammer in a nail. Like he was trying to prove a point, like he was trying to distract himself, trying, trying, and fuck, Sid liked it. Just as it was starting to ground him, he pulled away promptly and went down to mouth on his neck.</p><p>Sid hummed pleasantly at first, moving his hands to card through the man's hair, but the fuzzy afterglow was quickly snuffed and he made an ugly little noise.</p><p>A sudden and confused whine when he felt sharpness sink under his skin like two needles, fangs, teeth like a cat, and he groaned when a painful coldness poured through his limbs. He made a weak attempt to rip him away, which only made for a harsh, hot ripping through the flesh before the streetwalker gripped him tighter and dug back through.</p><p>Sid might've said something like 'please' or 'stop', but it made no difference to the other. His eyes fluttered before he twisted up in pain and bucked desperately, trying to knock him off, only to be utterly ignored. </p><p>The whole area went numb up to his jaw after a few moments and Sid couldn't help but relax some, except for when his company seemed to get a little too excited and tore deeper into the side of his throat. That was enough to pull a fresh, choking yelp from his chest, and he finally slowed, lifting his maw from the wound and gently licking it over. </p><p>How romantic.</p><p>Leaning back into his blurred line of sight, even he looked a little disoriented, sated and swaying a bit before he settled.</p><p>Sid blinked heavily, catching up on the way his eyes flitted over his own, almost predatory, and god, all that blood.</p><p>It nearly looked like lipstick-- he would've laughed if he didn't feel like he'd pass out if he did so, shiny and so thick it resembled black better than red under what little light there was. He smiled at Sid with a genuine jackal grin, only flecks of white visible despite being drawn nearly ear to ear.</p><p>So Sid kissed him again.</p><p>Maybe it was out of curiosity, curiosity killed the mouse more brutally than it did the cat, maybe it was because he didn't want to see what was supposed to be inside of him and keeping him alive all over someone else's face, maybe it was because he knew there was some kind of safety when the kid was engaged. And he kissed back furiously, bruisingly so, the occasional skim of fangs on his bottom lip sending chills up his back. It was invigorating, to say the least.</p><p>
  <em>"You should come up with me,"</em>
</p><p>Sid couldn't process his thoughts well enough to form words, slurring instead, which was met with low laughter. He wanted to blush.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll keep you safe, I promise.."</em>
</p><p>For some reason, he didn't <em>totally</em> believe that. But he didn't push him away when he slipped his arms around his back and squeezed his hip, still ice cold, even through his clothes.</p><p>Sid swallowed, and mustered up the strength to reach up and cup the man's cheek, which he immediately nuzzled into. It was strange to feel his own blood dripping between his fingers, but strange wasn't necessarily terrible. Scary, sure, scary as hell (his heart was still going, pounding hard against his ribcage) but not necessarily terrible. He liked a little thrill, anyways. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>